1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a touch screen, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Also, in each application installed on a mobile terminal, various settings may be changed through a user manipulation or the like. For example, settings of every application can be changed at once using a setting application or a quick setting window, or settings may be changed in a manner of entering a setting step for each application and inputting setting to change.
However, when desiring to change only settings of a specific application or some applications while maintaining settings of other applications as they are, it is needed to always enter a setting step of the corresponding application and change settings thereof, which causes inconvenience in terms of requiring for a plurality of user manipulations.